The Greatest Sacrifice
by Wolf Of The darkened Skies
Summary: Leon falls ill to a deadly virus that is incurable. So why does cloud act like he knows something about this strange illness? And what does this have to do with a great sacrifice? rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I do not own kingdom hearts even though I want to so I could make a yaoi kingdom hearts lmao. Anyway this my third fan fiction and I think I might take dance with the devil off. It doesn't feel like a kingdom hearts fic even though I think it has the greatest plot out all of my stories so far. This is from clouds' point of view and maybe Leon and the others POV from time to time but anyway, let's get on with this.

Summery- Leon falls ill to a deadly virus that is incurable. So why does cloud act like he knows something about this strange illness? And what does this have to do with a great sacrifice?

Hope you enjoy this one, I'll try and get wolves out of my head and I'll try to not put any in this fic. It's just that I've been playing okami lately and its getting stuck in my head. XD enjoy.

The greatest sacrifice

I stared at Leons' chest rising and falling. It was the middle of autumn and the scarred brunette seemed a little different. I keep telling myself that it was this season that he had arrived here and been the lone survivor of his world. But I knew it had nothing to do with that. I knew sephiroth, my fucking annoying darkness has done something to him, and I didn't like it one bit. I sighed and gazed out the window, I hated autumn; different coloured leaves always got stuck in my hair and it's was fucking annoying to get out. I looked at my blade which lent against the wall next to the gunblade. It shone brightly as the moons reflection glowed upon it. The gunblade was guarded from the moons rays by the buster blade. I closed my eyes and smiled. That was exactly how me and Leon were. I protected him from the darkness and he helped me find my light. But I knew sometime soon that was going to change.

I felt groggy the next morning, I hadn't got much sleep. I couldn't close my eyes and not worry about the scarred man in the bed next to me. I turned and noticed Leon stare at me, he looked pretty pale and sickly but he held that soft smile like he was on top of the world. He was already in his leather outfit and was sitting on the edge of his bed. "Didn't get much sleep?" he asked. His deep monotonous voice held some sort of concern. "I'll be fine." I mumbled turning away from Leon. I could tell he would be frowning at me, a little confused at my answer. I didn't want to see that pale face anymore, I knew he was sick but he won't admit it. He never does, he had a flu for a week and he didn't tell anyone, even though me aerith and tifa had spotted it at the early stages. I heard his heavy boots come closer and felt the bed dip behind me. "You okay? You seem a bit upset." I hated it when he was concerned. "You worry about me when I'm seriously worried about you Leon." I blurted out. I heard him chuckle and sighed angrily. I know what he is going to say. It's 'I'm fine!' "I'm fine." Told ya. I turned around and glared at him. "No matter how hard you hide it Leon I can tell when you're sick. Trust me; I grew up looking after my younger brothers and I can tell when somebody is sick." The brunette rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm fine, cloud. Stop getting so wound up and come downstairs." I seriously wanted to punch him.

I ate my breakfast in silence as the rest of the restoration committee talk loudly. My head ache grew and when I had finished, or ate as much as I wanted, I stood up and walked out to the garage. Everyone was staring at my retreating back with concerned looks. You get use to having everyone worried about you. I pushed open the garage door and stared at my bike, Fenrir. I sighed heavily and went over to the tool box. The bike needed another tune up and seeing cid was busy with the gummi ships I choose to do. I wouldn't trust yuffie with a screwdriver. I grabbed a wrench and leaned over the bike seat, starting the work that Fenrir needed.

As I tightened up the final nut a felt someone stare at me. I tightened up the nut as best as I could and stood back. I turned around and saw Leon stare at me. His face was expressionless which didn't surprise me. "Yes?" I asked the tall brunette as I chucked the wrench back into the tool box. "Aerith's worried about you, everyone is." I rolled my eyes and sat on the leather seat of the bike. "hmm." I didn't want to deal with Leon at the moment. If he wasn't going to admit he was sick, I wasn't going to talk to him. I held the handle bars and started the bike up, revving it and grinning at the sound of the huge bike. Leon walked over and I turned the ignition off. "Are you going to talk to me?" he questioned. I stared into his deep bluey grey eyes as he stared back. I put on a thoughtful face and shook my head. "Nah, I think it's only fair, isn't that right Leon?" he growled at me as I got off the bike. "When you want to talk come and find me, or don't bother and make yourself worse." I growled out. I walked out and felt a little childish about what I did, but I knew it was the only way I was going to get him to talk.

I heard the heavy clunk of boots signalling Leons arrival. I didn't turn around or look at him as he sat down next to me on our dorm balcony. The castle over looked the entire town. How peaceful. He sat crossed legged like I have done and also stared out at the view. "You still pissed off with me?" his quiet voice demanding an answer. "maybe." I replied. I wanted him to admit his weakness this once like I have done countless times. "I take that as a yes." He mumbled. "I only want you to tell me what's wrong." I said. He turned to me and frowned. "Nothing is wrong cloud." I've had enough of this. "Bullshit! You know as well as I do that you are fucking ill and yet you hide it!" he stared at me and stood up, his hands on my shoulder as I looked at the concrete floor. "I just..." I didn't know how to finish that sentence. I knew I was going to give in to my feelings if I did. I felt his leather covered fingers grasp my chin lightly as he forced me to look up at him. "You may be worried about me, cloud. But I worry about you all the time. When I'm restoring the town while you work on the delivery service, even when I am sleeping I worry about you. Ever since you came here after being under Hades contract." I blinked a little. Yes, slightly confused but I was soon certain of what he meant when his lips touched mine. My hands reached up and wrapped around the back of Leons neck, I could him smile into the kiss as we drew apart. I felt a little disappointed when the kiss quickly finished that I started another. We both drew back and I rested my head on his firm chest. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked, not really wanting to know out of curiosity but through worry. He sighed and held me close. "I'm dying cloud."


	2. Chapter 2

The usual, I don't own kingdom hearts. The summery is still the same the rating is still the same so sod it let's just get on with the story.

I knew it. I knew he had something seriously wrong with him. I stared up at him disbelieving what I was hearing, "you're not pulling my leg are you?" Leon sighed. "I wish I was joking Cloud, but I had tron look into it and he said I was going to die with this virus." I stood back from his embrace. "Yeah, tell me you love me now when you're about to die." I growled out. He turned away and sighed. Why did he have to die? I knew who had done this. Sephiroth. That fucking basterd, I was going to murder him. He knew who my light was all along. I looked up at Leon as he stared back at me. "I'll be back." I muttered and turned away. As I walked away I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at Leons' blue/grey eyes. "You're not mad at me?" he asked, I thought I could hear hope. I smiled and he smiled. "Not you, somebody else." He frowned and I shook my head. "You just try and get better 'kay?" he let go of me reluctantly and nodded. "Just don't kill yourself Cloud." I rolled my eyes, "I wish I could say the same for you."

I opened the garage door quietly and looked around. I had sneaked out seeing I wasn't allowed out this late. I opened the doors at the far end and sat on my bike. "I'm glad I got this fixed up." I grumbled. I started the engine and heard the back door squeak open. I had acute hearing if you wondered how I could hear it over the roar of the bike. I could have sworn I had shut that though. I twisted my head as far to the left as it could go and saw Leon standing there. "You know you're not allowed out at this time of night." Bugger, been caught. I sighed and turned the ignition off. "Fine! I'll go back to bed." I groaned. I was about to get up however I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I was pushed to sit back on the bike. I looked up at Leon as he smiled softly. He handed me the buster blade and I frowned. "You never know what's out at this time of night." He muttered. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him slightly on the lips he held me close sadly though we had to split when we couldn't breathe. "Promise you'll come back alive?" He questioned. I nodded and attached the buster blade to my back. I started the bike up again and watched him stand back. I gave off a final smile and drove the bike out of the castle gates and off to the dark depths.

Leons' POV (I told ya)

I watched the sunrise and sighed sadly. There was no sign of Cloud and I was getting frustrated. My chest pains were growing too intense to stand up. Maybe Cloud was right, maybe I should tell everyone. Stop them from worrying and wondering why I had died in my sleep. I rolled my head to the door and saw Aerith walk in. I saw her brows knit together in confusion because I wasn't up. "And why aren't you up leonheart?" she enquired as she stepped over to me. She noticed Clouds' bed was empty and scowled. "I can't move my chest hurts too much." I complained. She glared at me and noticed I wasn't lying. "Why?" was her one word question. "I have a virus." I whispered. She frowned. Damn it was hard to admit what was wrong with me. "A virus?" I nodded and she sat on the edge of the bed. "One that is going to kill me." I said a bit louder. I saw the shock run through her eyes and I turned my head away. The pain in my chest grew worse and I held back my scream. She rubbed my arm and called Tifa and the others. When they walked in my head became fuzzy and I felt dizzy then darkness.

Clouds' POV

For fuck sake! Where is he? When I want Sephiroth he isn't there, when I don't he's there! I got off Fenrir and looked around. I heard my phone go off and looked at the screen. _Aerith._ I grinned when I remembered Aerith had a phone now and flicked it open. "Cloud here." I said. "Cloud! I need you to get back here immediately! Leons' having a cross between a heart attack and a fit!" I closed the phone and pushed back into my pocket as I ran to the bike. When I was about to get on I saw the slimy good for nothing Sephiroth smirking at me. " So, Leon's dying?" I growled and drew the buster blade. "What have you done to him and how do I get rid of it?!" I shouted, I had no time for this I needed to get back to Leon. "You Cloud, has to sacrifice something precious of his." I growled. "Ask him what is precious to him and kill it. That's the only way." And he disappeared. Fuck this was getting messed up.

I knelt next to Leons' bed and watched the brunette sleep calmly. "Where have you been?" Aerith was ranting at me. Even though she didn't sound it I knew she was. "Nowhere. Now can you get off my back? I'm thinking." I growled. She made some sort of humph sound and turned around, walking out of the room. I frowned in thought. Okay, Leons' most precious thing... Radiant Garden was precious to him, I mean he does rule over it. But how was I going to destroy Radiant Garden without Leon shooting me dead for it. No, Sephiroth wasn't that dumb. Hmmm, Rinoa (sorry I don't know how to spell her name!) was precious to him. But well, she's dead so that's out of the question. I felt Leon turn over and looked up at his peaceful face. Still sleeping, good. Now back to the task at hand. Hmm, Ansems reports were sort off, but how can a couple of bits of paper be precious to anyone? I mean yes they were the one thing Sora needed and Leon looked after them. Okay let's forget about that. My frown deepened. Hmm, one thing that was precious to Leon, this is going to take a while. "You shouldn't frown, your face will stay like that." I looked up and gazed into the brilliant, now true blue, eyes that belonged to my lover. "I was just thinking." I mumbled, I knew what he was going to say. "About?" I rolled my eyes, time to swallow my pride. "What's the most precious thing to you Leon?" I asked. I felt the mattress creak and saw him patting the space besides him. I got up and took my dirty boots, slipping into bed with him. "Why?" he asked. I shook my head, I will not tell him that Sephiroth said. "Just wondered." I replied as innocently as I could get. I felt his firm but soft arms wrap around me and pull me close to the warm body next to me. "Hmm, the one thing precious to me Cloud, is you."

Poor Cloud! Ah well it will only get worse, I mean better from here!... I think. Anyway review seeing my bf decided to come back from Devon and edit this for once :D R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

Same blabber, I do not own kingdom hearts. Let's get on with this shall we?

I stared, I was fucking shocked. Maybe that means I'm a true blonde? I had to kill myself? Would Sephiroth go that far? Hmm seems right. "Hello? Cloud?" I shook my head and turned to Leon; he grinned at me and pulled me into a small hug. "I thought you had frozen stiff then." I rolled my eyes and snuggled close, enjoying the warmth. "Hmm, you seem tired." He stated. I yawned and nuzzled his chest. I felt him wince and I drew back, only for him to put his hand on the back of my head make me rest back down. "I've been out all night Leon." I groaned out. "Hmm, did you find whoever you were looking for?" I nodded. "Who was it?" I stayed silent. "Cloud? Who was it?" I shook my head. I didn't want to tell him. "It's okay you don't have to tell me." I stood up and walked to the balcony. I turned to Leon who was frowning. "Leon, something terrible is going to happen to me. And I have a choice to face it. But both paths laid out for me I don't want to happen." I admit it, I feared death. Especially since I have fallen in love again. I felt warm arms wrap around me and Leons' chin rest on my shoulder. "Why won't you talk about it with me?" he asked. I shook my head. "You'll choose your way." I felt soft kisses trail down my neck and I moaned quietly. Damn Leon, he always wants what's best for me! I turned around and pushed my lips to his. He smirked and pushed his tongue past my lips, rubbing his hips against mine. I growled and drew back for air. "You're so annoying." I said, a small blush dusting across my cheeks. He grinned and pulled me close to him. "Hmm, good." Was all he said before he drew me close to him for another kiss.

I sighed as my hand ran though the brunettes long dark brown hair. What was I going to do now? One route said I had to kill myself to save Leon, another said kill Leon to save myself. I cringed at the thought of Leon lying in bed dead. No, he was needed in Radiant Garden. I was just there and nothing important. I stood up and got dressed hastily. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, I began to write what was about to happen.

_Dear Leon, _

_I am sorry to have left you alone but there is something that is needed to be done. The person I was looking for was Sephiroth, and he knew what was wrong with you. He had placed the virus upon you because he wanted to destroy my light. I went to hunt him down and when I was about to leave he appeared, telling me that I needed to destroy the one thing that was precious to you. When I had discovered it was me it left me with a dilemma. I could either save myself, watch you die or kill myself and let you live on. Yes, I had difficulty choosing and I didn't want you to know for you would let me live. Sadly Leon, I have chosen my execution., for you are needed in Radiant Garden and I am not. Also you can live for the future and yet I live for the past and I will become too drowned in my sorrows. I am sorry if this decision has upset you but I think it is the right one. Do not come and find. Please. _

_Cloud _

When I had finished I knew I had tears running down my cheeks. I wiped the tears away and turned to Leon. The exhausted brunette was asleep thankfully. I put the letter in the envelope and sealed it so nobody but Leon could open it. I placed it on his bedside table and kissed him lightly on the forehead. He grumbled and turned over. I smiled and grabbed my buster blade and the keys for Fenrir, quietly shutting the door on my exit.

I walked out to the garage and saw cid repairing a motor or something for a gummi ship. He grinned at me and turned to Fenrir. "She's sound pretty good." I smiled sadly and sat on the bike. "Cid, could you do something for me?" he frowned and took a puff from his cigarette. "What is it?" "Could you look after aerith and the others, send my apologies to them?" He frowned and watched me rev up Fenrir. "Why? Where are ya going?" he asked. I shot out of the open garage before I could answer.

My bike raced through the cliffs and valleys until I reached a view I had gone to see when I was seriously depressed. I looked out and smiled softly. The pink clouds and orange sky signalled the end of the day. I looked back at Radiant Garden, Leon should be up soon. He'll see the note and the thing he will shout will be fucking cunt, if I know him well enough. I grinned and pulled the buster blade off my back. I sighed and looked at the glinting metal wrapped in bandages. "Hmm, at least I don't have to worry about getting blood absolutely everywhere." I mumbled and raised the blade above my chest. "I'm so sorry Leon." I love you squall. I could feel the cold metal pierce through my chest, and through my heart.

I'm sorry for people who didn't want cloud dead. But don't worry this isn't the end of the story. Oh no this is only the beginning, or the middle. But most definitely it is not finished :D R&R please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here's the second to last instalment of this fan fiction. This chapter we will see through Leons eyes. Yes there is a bit of fun at the beginning but it's just filling in some bits before cloud wrote the note. Anyway I don't own kingdom hearts and please don't be too harsh with the beginning when reviewing. I have never done scenes like this before. ENJOY!

I stared at the beautiful, yet naked, body underneath me. Clouds' sparkling blue eyes held compassion, lust and above all love. I smiled and let my lips glide across his neck, feeling him shiver as I continued to drop down from his neck and down his chest. He mewled quietly and I grinned. He lightly fisted his battle hardened hands in my hair as I dropped even lower to his hips, and his erection. I stopped and looked up at the blonde, my eyes wondering if he really wanted to do this. My cock saying it needed this. He nodded after a few seconds thinking and I took his entire cock into my mouth. He growled deeply and thrusts up; I held his hips down and started to bob my head up and down his long thick cock. My tongue trailed up the large vein along the underside. I picked up the pace and heard his groans growing intense. Okay here's the second to last instalment of this fan fiction. This chapter we will see through Leons eyes. Yes there is a bit of fun at the beginning but it's just filling in some bits before cloud wrote the note. Anyway I don't own kingdom hearts and please don't be too harsh with the beginning when reviewing. I have never done scenes like this before. ENJOY!

I stared at the beautiful, yet naked, body underneath me. Clouds' sparkling blue eyes held compassion, lust and above all love. I smiled and let my lips glide across his neck, feeling him shiver as I continued to drop down from his neck and down his chest. He mewled quietly and I grinned. He lightly fisted his battle hardened hands in my hair as I dropped even lower to his hips, and his erection. I stopped and looked up at the blonde, my eyes wondering if he really wanted to do this. My cock saying it needed this. He nodded after a few seconds thinking and I took his entire cock into my mouth. He growled deeply and thrusts up; I held his hips down and started to bob my head up and down his long thick cock. My tongue trailed up the large vein along the underside. I picked up the pace and heard his groans growing intense.

"So close..." I closed my eyes and felt his release coming. Hot, white, milky cum shot into my mouth as he collapsed on the bed. I swallowed down the lot and wiped away the traces of Clouds' release from the corner of my lips. I crawled up and kissed him deeply, his arms wrapped around the back of my neck as he kissed back just as forcefully. He pulled away and looked at me, as if asking to finish off. I nodded and searched for the lube, Cloud always had boys home so he kept it handy, and poured a lot onto my fingers.

I slowly pushed one finger into his entrance. He moaned as I prepped him as quickly and as best as I could. I pushed the second finger in and saw a flicker of pain in Clouds' eyes. I kissed him softly and slowly, and as painless as I could, pushed the third finger into him. That flicker of pain grew a little bit more. When he was fully prepped and I had covered my dick in lube, I sat in between his legs and slowly pushed my leaking cock in him watching his face screw up in pain. Obviously he had been on top with all the one night stands. I waited for him to adjust and when he had and pushed himself comfortably into me, I started to move. Slow at first but he soon made me lose control and I started to pound into him. I was so close but I needed him to go first, so I wrapped my sweaty fingers around his aching cock and started to pump him in time with my thrusts. H screamed my name and his cock spurted cum, his walls closed around me and I soon shoot my release into him. I collapsed on top of him and sighed heavily.

My chest ached but I wanted to do that to Cloud before I died. I felt the warm tears slide down my cheeks at the thought of never seeing Clouds' smiling face again. He was the one thing I wanted in life, Radiant Garden being restored was second. I wanted to be able to hold him like other couples, and I can now but not like many, till we're both too old to even eat mashed potatoes. Great, I'm going off into my thinking place now. I crawled up, ignoring my aching pain, and brought the tired, naked blonde on top of me. "I'm going to make you feel worse if I stay here." He mumbled. I shook my head. "There's no such thing as worse to me anymore Cloud." I yawned; I closed my eyes and fell into slumber.

I woke up and noticed Cloud missing from my arms. "Probably went to get something to eat." I quietly mumbled to myself as I sat up. I looked around and noticed the buster blade and Fenrir keys missing. Okay, getting a little freaked out now. I looked around and noticed a small note on the table. I sat up and become aware of the missing pain in my chest. "Well, at least that's clearing up." I opened the note and read it through once, then twice. It fell from my hands onto the cold ground. "So that's why he wanted to know what's most precious, and who he went to look for." I whispered. I stood up and gripped my hair. That stupid idiot! "Fucking cunt!" I shouted. I raced downstairs after picking the note up and shoved it to Cid. "Do you know where the fuck Cloud has gone?!" Cid looked through the note, his eyes widening and the cigarette bud fell from his mouth. He called Aerith and the others. "We need to search for Cloud and fast! Hop to it!" we all nodded, seeing Cid knew how cloud acted better than me in these circumstances. I raced towards the front door and yanked it open, grabbing my gunblade which I had placed by the door before I had talked with Cloud.

I ran a hand through my sweating brown locks. Curse Cloud for his stupidity! Curse Sephiroth! I heard a faint rumbling and instantly recognized it being the sound of the Fenrir engine. I raced over and stood dead in my tracks. On the floor next to the black bike was Cloud. The once shining metal of the buster blade was covered in dried blood as it went right through Clouds' chest. I gasped and knelt down next to the blondes' lifeless body. I pulled the blade out and pulled cloud close. "Cloud...?" I asked quietly, even though there was no hope in Cloud still being alive, I wanted him alive. I cried softly into his bloody chest. I noticed a small black feather land on the ground and looked up, Sephiroth was gasping for air. "I didn't think he would do it... but he did... and I'm going... to die... Because... of... him." I watched the angel of darkness explode into tiny lights and let my tears fall. Cloud had killed himself, just to get rid of Sephiroth and save me. He may not be important to Radiant Garden but he was important to me.

Well this road is nearly over. What an adventure, if you can call it that, we've had! Anyway this is the second to last! The last and final chapter of this story coming soon! R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! This is it! The final chapter! I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have writing it. Anyway the first part will be confusing and I will not say whose point of view it is. (Even though you might guess it real quick XD). You'll find out when someone speaks! Anyway I don't own kingdom hearts! Let's go!

_Where am I? _ _Is anybody here? Hello?!_ _Please! I don't want to be alone! Anybody there!!!! Please..._

I sat down on the ground, huddling my knees close to my chest. Where exactly was I? Why do I hurt so much? Was I dead? Was I alive? Is this what it is like to be a heartless? I felt so cold; I wish I could just fade away now. Nothing was here for me. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

_Why am I all alone? Wasn't a lot more people heartless? Do I even exist? Should I even exist? _"Cloud?!" _who's calling me? _"Cloud wake up, please!" _was that...? _ "Cloud! Come on Cloud respond!" _yes! Leon I'm here! _"No cloud! Don't leave me!" _Leon I'm here!_

I felt a gust of warmth across me. In this eternal darkness I saw light. I wanted to reach it but my body was too numb. Maybe I was destined to fade away here. I let my body fall to the floor after I had stood. Maybe I wasn't supposed to have survived after Sora sealed the keyholes. Maybe, just maybe, I was suppose to die, maybe I wasn't suppose to have fallen in love. "Cloud! Don't give up!" Leon... my memories were started to disappear now. I closed my eyes and saw the smiling faces of all my friends: Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Sora, Donald and Goofy, Merlin maybe. Leon.

_Hey cloud? Remember that promise we made? _

_Hey kid! Didn't think I'd see you alive after what happened! _

_You're still cloud, and that's all we ever want. _

_You my boy have been through trauma! You're lucky to have survived! _

_I'm searching too. _

_Hey!!! Cloud!!! You said you'll practice fighting with me! _

_I love you cloud, and you're the only thing that's precious to me._

My eyes shot open and I growled. That does it! I struggled up and looked at the light, it was waning. I pushed my legs into a sprint. No way was I leaving everyone! I made a promise to everyone! I can't die now! The light blinded my eyes but I carried on running. Leaving the place of darkness into the land of light.

My eyes shot open and I breathed in the fresh air like I had been underwater for too long. Everything was blurry at first then I could depict all the faces staring down at me. Yuffie and a dark short hair and Tifa with her long black hair. Aerith with her wavy brown hair tied into a braid with a bow to hold it in place. Merlin with a long white beard and blue pointy hat along with Cid and his short blonde hair and cigarette, can't forget the ciggie, in his mouth. Then Leon, that deep scar that when in between his deep grey blue eyes. That shoulder length brown hair that felt like silk. "Welcome back." Aerith whispered. I turned to her and smiled. "Fuck it kid! You gave us all a fucking heart attack when Leon dragged your arse back here pronouncing you're fucking dead!" cid shouted. I rolled my eyes and looked at Leon. He seemed a little distant. "Why cloud?" he questioned me quietly. I shook my head and reached for his hand. "Why not? You'll probably do that same thing for me in my shoes." He smiled lightly and nodded. "I guess so, but I'm glad you're back." I smiled back and he pulled me into a hug. "Just don't scare us again." He said in a hushed tone in my ear. I nodded and I looked at everyone when I withdrew from the hug. They were all smiling, tear stains down all their cheeks, including Cids which really was odd. "I won't be leaving again anytime soon."

I looked around from the same point I had died. Leon was standing behind me, his arm wrapped around my waist and my head was leaning on his shoulder. I leaned over to Fenrir and turned the ignition out. "So let me get this straight, Sephiroth died when I died? And you ran off and left Fenrir running?" I needed to tease the brunette. He seemed way too tense. "Yes Cloud, Sephiroth died. And yes I left Fenrir running." I rolled my eyes. Right I need another approach; I can't cope with him being so bloody tense. "How long was I... dead?" sometimes I didn't even know how Merlin and Aerith got me back but damn I'm glad they did. "Not long, a few hours." I nuzzled his chest. Still damn tense. Fine, I resort to Yuffies' ultimate weapon. "I wanna cuddle." Yes as lame as it sounds and as childish as it sounds this was the secret weapon. Except Yuffies goes like. 'I wanna sweet' or 'I wanna practice'. Strange girl I tell ya. I felt Leon relax and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. "I see you're taking after Yuffie." He mumbled. "Only because you were so damn tense, I don't want you tense" I grumbled as I rested my head against Leons' chest. "Is this even real?" he asked. I grinned and pinched him. "Ow! Cloud!" I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the lips. "You can't feel pain in dreams."

Leons' POV!

Having Cloud asleep in my arms felt like I was dreaming. Not long ago, a few hours really, Cloud was a lifeless corpse. Now he was living and breathing. My hand brushed over his cheek and through his spikes. My chest stopped aching and according to Tron I had healed up and had no traces of the virus. I still needed to thank Cloud, and Aerith and Merlin. Cloud wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. I smiled gently and looked at the relaxed face of Cloud. The lips slightly parted and small gusts of warm air flowed out from them. Yeah, Cloud is all I need.

He was the greatest sacrifice...

THAT'S IT! Well that was fun. Hope you have enjoyed this. I shall start thinking about starting dance with the devil now. I would like to thank crazy chick 963, ChibiLeonKitty, Aeternus-Spes for reviewing most of this. This is the first multi chapter fic I have ever done, or shall I say completed. So I'm down right pleased! and for the last time in this fic: PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!!


End file.
